A New future
by Mei-chan818
Summary: Naraku is dead, so is Sango.Kagome is distruaght and goes home but can't move on. Will someone come and make a new future for Kagome in her time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi um this is my first fanfic so don't be harsh. And enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Kagome with some Inuyasha x Kikyo

We had finally defeated Naraku, after a gruesome battle that ended up in the defeat of Naraku and the death of Sango. I actually don't remember much only that Sesshomaru and Kouga had come just as my world went black. I had woke up three days later to find that Sango had died trying to save me. Oh ,how I had hated being the weak one then because I knew that it was my fault Sango had died, it was my fault Miroku never smiled anymore,and it was my fault Kirara couldn't for two weeks. Inuyasha didn't argue with me for one week, and even Shippo's boundless amount of energy diminished a bit. They all told me it wasn't my fault, Miroku tried to cover the pain up with being more perverted than usual.( As if the world really needed that) Kirara followed me everywhere and cuddled with me at night as did Shippo, but I knew that if I had actually trained to become a proper miko Sango would still be alive. Inuyasha hadn't try to comfort me he was more aggressive than usual, I didn't really expect any different; it would have been nice if he did, though. And, not being able to bear the sadness any longer, I took Shippo home with me; for reasons unknown the Jewel let him through, but I think it was because of our special bond as mother and son.

Now, five hundred years later or two years later depending on your point of view; I, Kagome Higurashi, am on my way to school. High school to be exact .Yes I made it in thanks to hardcore study sessions with Yuka, Eri ,and Ayumi . So, I somehow passed the exams and went on to high school. I must have done something right, because I am a second year student now and have the second highest grades in my year. Which leads me to today, where I am currently walking down the very busy streets of Tokyo, Japan trying to get to school on time. I really don't get why school has to start so early in the morning, anyways. Can't it start like in the afternoon? As I am about to cross the street , the sound of a loud honk enters my ears. I turn to where the sound is coming from … and I see a blur of bright red. I see it but I can't move and all I can think is how much it reminds me of Inuyasha....

Suddenly I feel something wrap around my waist and yank me onto the sidewalk. Shaking my head, I look at what was around my waist and find it's an arm. My gaze goes up the arm all the way up to the face of my savior. It was slightly aristocratic, his -yes his- features were very handsome to say the least. He had high, sharp cheekbones and at pointed nose and tilted up slightly- one would almost assume that he was used to looking down it- his eyes were strange but familiar. A pure gold mixed with honey are the only words that could describe them. But what was most familiar was his aura. It was very strong and powerful yet I could tell he was holding a lot of his inner power hidden; It brought back the memory of being in Inu no Tashio's tomb and being cornered by Inuyasha's half brother …

As it came to me I stared at my savior and said quietly, "Sesshomaru-sama?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sesshomaru-sama!?......."

His face was blank but when I looked at his eyes I saw surprise. Not a lot but it was there . Does he not think I remember him? How ridiculous........oh wait I guess I never told him about my time traveling, so he probably thought I was dead. Still looking into his eyes I also saw an infinite sadness and wisdom that hadn't been there the last time I saw him. Hmm.... five hundred years can change someone I guess. I wonder if he's still the Killing Perfection. I mean you can't really go on a killing rampage these days While I'm here mind babbling Sesshomaru picked me up and put me on the sidewalk. Then I heard the sound of sirens. Oh great someone called the police. Don't get me wrong here I think the police are awesome but I'm too tired right now to talk to them.

I looked around for the car that almost hit me. There it was sitting by the curb the driver was talking to the police. I looked around for Sesshomaru and realized he was right next to the driver. How did I not see him? Well I'll just blame it on the trauma. Yeah that'll work. I started walking over to Sesshomaru when the driver turned around.

What I saw made me rub my eyes. It was …...Inuyasha. Inuyasha in all his glory ….okay maybe not all his glory. He cut his hair (A/N No not his hair!) it was now down to his shoulders and his ears were cover by a red baseball cap with a capital P on it . American most likely. His clothes were casual: a red t-shirt ( A/N Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't wear red lol) and jeans. His eyes were wide ,really wide. What? He's in my time he should have known I would be here …. unless he actually forgot about my time which is totally possible after five hundred years . But..... dogs never forget a scent so.....

"Kagome?...." Inuyasha's voice seemed hesitant, as if I weren't real. I rolled my eyes, really whats wrong with everyone. First Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha, is it really _that_ impossible that I'm here?

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I asked trying to keep annoyance out of my voice. He looked at me slowly and sniffed the air. Then a look of joy came on his face.

"It really is you, Kagome" Inuyasha said, catching me in a tight hug. Looking at Sesshomaru I rolled my eyes. I never was one for happy reunions but tearful goodbyes are just fine. Actually, I'm really happy to see Inuyasha, though it brings up sad memories and I almost get run over by him. Stepping back from Inuyasha's grasp, I looked at Sesshomaru and him in the eyes and said very seriously, " I am really glad to see you two but I'm going to be late for school. Then flashing them a grin I turned and started running to school, not bothering to answer Inuyasha's offer to give me a lift.

A/N I _**DO NOT**_ own Inuyasha I wish I did but I don't. And if Kagome isn't sad enough, sorry I__wanted her to have her usual cheerful front. So...... review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter enjoy!!!!

Pairing: Sess/Kag

Anime: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't even know what Fan fiction is and I would not make something like this....... okay maybe I would but that's not the point. The point is that I don't own Inuyasha. See, I said it. Try to sue me now evil lawyers! Kukuku.......

Also thanks to Sesshy's Mate2012 and estelin you are my first reviewers ever!

Oh and Happy New Year

Now on with the story

So, Inuyasha has come back to haunt me, oh what a joy. I'm ecstatic, really and not only that he brought his older brother _Sesshomaru_ who tried to kill me.... I mean us a few times ! Isn't life just wonderful? Notice the sarcasm? Yeah so do I. Well, really Sesshomaru _did_ save me from getting ran over by a red Mustang, which just so happens to be Inuyasha's car. Which is kinda weird since Inuyasha usually does the saving........ Hmm I wonder if "sit" still works, I'll try when I get home 'cause I know Inuyasha will be waiting for me there. I continued walking to school paying attention where I was going this time though. I had just passed the Dunkin' Donuts when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi waved to me from across the street.

"Hey Kagome!" and Eri said as they walked up to me. Ayumi just gave a warm smile , she was usually the quiet type.

"Hey, guys" I said calling up my signature one thousand watt smile. " What's up?"

Eri and Yuka looked at each other guiltily and figdeted. Ayumi rolled her eyes and said, "They set you up on a date with Hojo,_again."_

I should have known. I had gotten used to it actually but still it was worse when they did behind my back because at least when they did it in front of me I know whats going on.

"Where am I supposed go with him this time?" I asked exasperated.

Eri and Yuka yes lit up with hope "**So you actually want to go out with Hojo!?**"

Ayumi was quiet through this whole exchange but she raised an eyebrow, giving an expression that would make Sesshomaru proud.

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!? I space D-O-N-'T space W-A-N-T space T-O space G-O space O-U-T space W-I-T-H space H-O-J-O!?" All three girls were looking at with me with astonishment and awe. I was panting and a few people on the street were looking at me strangely. I gave them the " what are you looking at" look that I learned from Inuyasha.

"Kagome....." Eri said hesitantly

"We had no idea you had such strong feelings about this....." Yuka finished sheepishly.

I opened my mouth to say something but Ayumi beat me to it. "Well maybe you haven't asked _her _what she wanted, in the first place."

Oh yeah you go girl! I beamed at Ayumi. "Thank you, Ayumi! You actually understand."

Ayumi said simply, "Your welcome." Eri and Yuka were looking at each with tears in their eyes.

They both turned to Ayumi and me and said,"Our little girls are finally growing up." They wiped their eyes dramatically. Rolling my eyes I started walking toward school with Ayumi leaving them behind to work out their weirdism on their own.

"Boy, what a couple of weirdos," I commented dryly to Ayumi

"Yeah, but thats what we like about them." She shrugged her shoulders .

"I guess your right." I smiled . I sure did have crazy friends.

By the time we got to school Eri and Yuka had caught up with us. We were laughing and joking and gossiping as we got into the courtyard of our school. What I saw made me stop right in my tracks. I saw a red Mustang parked in the middle of the yard. The door to it opened and out came Inuyasha. Oh no don't tell me...

" Hey, Kagome. I'm going to school here. With you." He said flashing a smirk that I can swear he didn't have five hundred years ago.

" Inuyasha......" I really didn't know what to say. He gave me a cocky look, one that was very familiar to me.

"What are you too excited that I'm here?" he said and yes he actually stuck his nose in the air. Okay now I'm mad. The Inuyasha I knew wouldn't be that cocky. I mean sure he was cocky but not _ that _cocky. He must have taken lessons from Kouga or something. Speaking of Kouga was he still alive? I would have to ask Inuyasha after school. Okay back to the injuuyasha at school thing. It won't be that bad cause he stayed alive for five hundred years so I'm sure he can last a year at school. Wait, is he going to stay here all year? Okay Kagome, take this one step at a time.

"Inuyasha." I said in that incredibly fake sweet voice. He flinched visibly, probably expecting to get sat. "What is your schedule?" He looked back up at me warily. Then, slowly he took out a piece of paper that had all his courses on it. He had in order: Geography, Chemistry, English, Geometry, History, and a free period. Wow his schedule was just like mine. That would make it easier to show him around. " Okay Inuyasha, I... ." I looked up to see him flirting with a couple of girls from our grade. Ugh so he decided to carry on Miroku's trade, did he? Well fine, let those girls show him around then. I marched- yes marched- over to Inuyasha and almost said the "s" word but settled on a very threatening

"_Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?"_ He turned around surprised at my tone of voice. Looking surprised he said, " What?"

"WHAT!? What, What do you mean "what" your acting like a...... like a.....Miroku!" I said stamping my foot. Inuyasha looked at me calmly . He knew that I wasn't yelling at him because I had a crush on him but because I scolding him like a sister would. The two girls didn't think so though, I could tell they thought we were a couple.

"And Kagome, you're acting like a Sango, so you have nothing to talk about." A small crowd had gathered by then. Looking around, I knew we would attract the teachers attention soon so I hissed,

"This conversation isn't over yet Inuyasha,"

"Ohhh, nice hiss" He said casually giving me a wink. At that wink my anger faded. What happened to the angry Inuyasha I knew and loved? Oh never mind I have to get to class "C'mon Inu, I'll show you to our classes today. So I went in the direction of homeroom with him following me the whole way. I just the hope the day would get better instead of worse.

Note: **Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Its 2010 everybody!!!! so yeah here's your present. Until next time ,

Mei -chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey People Thanks for the reviews they were awesome!!!

Disclaimer: Okay since the last time the lawyers didn't even look at this little piece of evidence I will say this: **I** space **D-O-N'-T **space **O-W-N **space **I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Do you get it now!?

Let's get on with the story

Chapter Four

Inuyasha. Was. At. My. School. I should be happy and I am, but wasn't it him who said school was stupid and a waste of time? Oh never mind , thinking about it will give me a migraine.

"Okay,Inuyasha you're in all my classes, so I'll show you around...... Inuyasha?INUYASHA!?"

Oh great he's disappeared. He's a _half-demon,_how does he just get lost. I walk down the hall and walk into my homeroom. What do you know, Inuyasha is sitting in the middle of the classroom with a crowd of girls around him. Okay, now tell me how did I know that Inu would be great as the senior football kind of guy. I guess it was just meant to be.

I walked through the crowd of fan girls and reached Inuyasha. He was lapping up the attention like a puppy.

"Inuyasha, you are _so_ handsome and buff. Do you work out"

"Yep, I work out _all_ the time" Inuyasha replied kissing his muscles. Oh yeah he did take lessons from Kouga. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, ready for today's classes to begin. Wait, today we have a new teacher in History class. I have one guess to who it could be and that wasn't something I wanted to think about, right now. I looked at Inuyasha still getting attention from the girls. So, I decided to have a little fun. Besides I haven't seen him in months, five hundred years years for him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I don't think your girlfriend ,Kikyo, would like you flirting with all those girls, eh" I said with a smirk. Inuyasha looked at me, his jaw dropped. All the girls stopped flirting with him and went to their desks, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why'd you have to bring that up?" Inuyasha hissed at me. I gave him my totally innocent, school girl look.

"Why, Inuyasha. I have no idea what your talking about." He looked at me and smirked. He didn't buy it one bit.

"Yeah, and I suppose that _Kouga_ won't like it when he sees all those boys chasing you." At that his smirk turned into a full grown grin

"You wouldn't dare." I said menacingly. At least I had the decency to name someone he actually _had_ a relationship with!

"I have never had those type of feelings for Kouga and you know it Inuyasha!" He was about to reply but the bell rang signaling that it was time for first period.

"Ugh, Inuyasha follow me. Its Geography time." I said getting up from my desk with my binder and books. He did the same. Wait where did his binder come from? Oh well, I probably wasn't paying attention. He just nodded and started to follow me out of the classroom.

"Inuyasha if you get lost just try to follow my scent, okay?" I said looking back at him.

"Keh, as if I could get lost." He said giving me a 'I can do anything' look. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to our Geography class

"It took you what? Like five years to track down and actually kill Naraku. And even then you had my help." At that he actually paid full attention to me and scowled.

"Hey its not my fault, Naraku used that blasted Jewel to always mask his aura and scent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chill out Inuyasha I was only joking, sheesh." We were in our class now. I sat down in my usual seat and said, " Now sit over there in that desk." I said pointing to a desk right next to me. A few seconds later I heard a crash and turned around to see Inuyasha in a heap on the ground. I snickered and crouched down to Inuyasha's level.

"I take it the 's' word still works then?" I asked Inuyasha quietly. He glared at me and nodded, going to the desk I had pointed out and sat down. Oh yeah sit still works. I did a little happy dance in my head. Smiling like an idiot I sat down in my desk, ready for class to start. I looked over at Inuyasha who was glaring at the sky out the window as if it was responsible for his problems. Just then our teacher came in and said,"Hello class, I am Mr. Miyazaki. And I'm only saying this because we have a new student: Inuyasha Hanyou."Over with the introduction, Mr. M. went into his lesson but I was too busy lughing inside my head. Hanyou? Perfect absolutely perfect. I'm betting the Shikon Jewel that Sesshomaru put that on the registration form. Inuyasha was scowling. He obviously didn't know what surname his brother gave him. I tuned into what Mr. M was saying. He was talking about America, something about the Great Plains and how a long time ago buffalo ran free there in thousands, but were killed both by Native Americans hunted nearly all of them. What a shame.

A girl, named Mina, raised her hand and said, " Excuse me Mr. M, but that's not entirely true. The Native Americans did hunt the buffalo, but not excessively. The near extinction of the buffalo was caused my movement to the West." Oh yes Liz was an American transfer student, so she would know a bit about this.

"Oh yes thank you, Mina. It must have slipped my mind." Mr. M said getting back to what he was saying.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur. In fact the whole day passed in a blur until we got to History class. I had heard that the new History teacher was strict, very strict. So, I ate my luch quickly and then went to my next class. Inuyasha said that he would find the class by scent. I guess he meant my scent. I walked into the classroom and sitting at the desk was none other than Sesshomaru, reading a novel. Heh, I should have known it was him. I sat at my desk and looked at him. I knew he knew I was here.

"So, are you and Inuyasha stalking me?"

He looked up at me and his eyes were cold as he asked," Why would you think that, miko?"

I looked back at him calmly. " Because suddenly, you and Inuyasha are at my school and I see you on the streets."

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru said, "How do you know it was suddenly?" I shuddered thinking

about two inu-youkai following me around everywhere.

"Because I couldn't sense you or Inuyasha." At that he gave me a condescending look.

"Come on, miko. You can't actually believe that after five hundred years that hanyou and I couldn't get better at masking ourselves?" Now that I think about it, it was really probable that those two had spent the last five hundred years honing their skills. I just nodded. Seeming satisfied with that answer, he returned to reading his book, dismissing me. A few minutes later, the rest of the class walked in including Inuyasha who was talking to a couple of girls. I rolled my eyes, seriously when Miroku died did his spirit go into Inuyasha? As everyone went to their seats, Sesshomaru put his book down and leveled everyone with bone-chilling stare. The room went silent and everyone was scared except Inuyasha and I.

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio. I,obviously, am your new History teacher. You will address me as , not Mr.T or any other ridiculous names. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads, scared out of their wits. I looked at Inuyasha and we both shared an amused look. I raised my hand. Sesshomaru glared at me but still I raised my hand. The students around me had looks of pity and I swear I could hear the boys in the back say that I had a death wish .

": Mr. Tashio, Do you have any rules or expectations?" Inside I smirked because I knew that as long as Sesshomaru is alive he will always have rules, and that he expects to be considered law. He turned at looked at me just staring in his eyes and I swear on the Shikon Jewel that there was satisfaction in his eyes. Satisfaction for what I do not know, but it was there. " You have reached an excellent point there Miss....."

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashiis my name,sir." Might as well get on his good side by adding sir although I think he would have preferred to be called 'lord' though.

He nodded and continued,"You have reached an excellent point there Miss Higurashi. Rule number one: I do not tolerate stupidity in my classroom. Rule number two: My word is law. You shall do anything I tell you too with out objections. Rule number three: You shall hand in all work on time. I except no overdue assignments nor will I except any excuses. Rule number four: You are here to learn not socialize. There will be no talking while I am talking or when any other person is talking. Rule number five: If you have any objections. You have detention for two week. Understood?"

Every person in that classroom( except Inuyasha and I) was shocked to say the least . I'm betting that they have ever had a teacher so strict and controlling as Sesshomaru, but me being used to bossy demons and Inuyasha just plain not caring, looked at Sesshomaru as if to say is that all? Besides there are only five rules, how hard could it be. Sesshomaru went to his desk and started to read. The students took it as a dismissal and started talking quietly amongst themselves. I just picked up the novel I was reading_ Twilight _by Stephanie Meyer. I could hear snatches of conversation like " Mr. Tashio is _so _hot don't you think?" and "He doesn't scare me!" and whatnot. I smiled to myself, Sesshomaru had his work cut out for him. The bell rang then and all the students left except Inuyasha and I because our free period was here. I decided to do my homework and Inuyasha decided to sleep. The period went fast. At the end of eighth period I decide to bolt; I didn't want to be late for my karate lesson( yes I take karate lessons the Feudal Era taught me that I need to defend myself.)When I got to my locker I just grabbed random books and put them in my bag; I'll find out what I actually put in there when I get home. Now I really hope Sensei isn't mad at me for being late....

Hey everyone what did you think too long too short, any mistakes please tell me I'm open to anything.

Well until next time,

Mei-chan

P.S I am really sorry for taking so long to write this


End file.
